


Trigger the Fever

by hyuckshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Haechan is sick, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Medicine, Neck Kissing, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: Donghyuck needs to drink his rotten strawberry flavored medicine but he refuses to do so unless Mark gives him the kisses he deserves.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 265





	Trigger the Fever

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've posted anything nor have I written anything, and I doubt anyone is bothered by that. Anyway, this is something I've written way back early 2018 and it hasn't been beta read nor did I actually re-read it. I don't know if my writing style has changed since nor is it still as awful as ever but this is a glimpse of how I used to write back then. I hope once again yall go easy on this thing and i hope I see positive feedbacks. Thank you so much!<333

Donghyuck woke up with a throbbing pain in his head, like his brain was beating, and a sore throat drier than a desert with no source of water. Beads of sweat threatened to roll down from his forehead and he was sure his whole body was burning, heat prickling on every part of his body.

He places a hand on his forehead feeling his own temperature, it was no use, his hand was just as heated as the rest of his body. He squeezes his eyes shut, breathing heavily through his nose, and he feels the warm breath brush past his lips like a hot and humid summer day. With all the energy left in his body, using the parts that didn’t sting like a bitch, he brings his hand to his neck before rasping out, “Mark hyung?”

It was no use, his throat hurts every time he speaks, even an attempt to do so already pains him. Maybe he was meant to die in his bed due to fever and starvation and Mark would just leave him there to die. He ends up choking on his own spit instead, trying to speak or shout for Mark hopefully. That’s it, this is how he’s going to die.

Just when Donghyuck’s mind was thinking of the worst case scenarios, Mark comes in through the door, backpack slung over his shoulder, his hair disheveled probably because of hopping from one building to another. He almost chokes on his own spit again but that would be stupid. Mark looks at him uncertainly before walking over to the other boy wrapped up in a cocoon, “We have classes, if you’ve forgotten?”

Donghyuck stares up at him with his bottom lip protruded into an adorable pout, “hyung… I think I’m sick”

His pout deepens when Mark gives him a doubting look but it subsides once the other brings his hand up to his forehead to feel his temperature. Donghyuck would’ve laughed at how his expression abruptly changed right then when he retracts his hands but he can’t so he just stares up the elder with anticipation.

“That’s a pretty high fever” Mark shakes his head, “rest up, sunshine.”

Donghyuck purses his lips together and exhales with a dramatic sigh creating lip bubbles similar to that of a horse the moment Mark turns around, “Are you leaving?” he whispers coming out with a wheeze because he could only use his voice to that extent.

Mark puts his bag down by the nightstand before walking out the door and nonchalantly answering, “I’m not that cruel” walking out the door along with Donghyuck’s heart in his hands.

Now, there are two things about getting sick. For one, he likes how Mark skips classes to look after him when the elder was sure he can’t move a single muscle or when Donghyuck was being overdramatic and Mark was just that whipped but the other thing was—Donghyuck can’t swallow a pill for shit. That’s why he had to deal with rotten syrups at the age of 19. It was unnecessary but can you blame him? The mere thought of swallowing down a pill made him think of swallowing a hard rock, he grimaces.

Mark comes in with a piece of bread and a water bottle on one hand, medicine cup filled with the right amount of that nasty strawberry flavored medicine on the other. The bed dips down once Mark settles himself on Donghyuck’s bed, setting everything on the nightstand before helping the younger up to a sitting position. He lets out grunts here and there, small whines coming out of the younger’s mouth as he refuses to sit up.

“You have to eat first, baby, please?” Donghyuck hates it. He hates how it’s so easy for Mark to bribe him into doing stuff just by calling him that stupid pet name he’s stupidly weak for.

He lets out a puff of breath whilst rolling his eyes in refusal but grabbing the piece of bread anyway, devouring it in one bite. Mark looks at him with amusement, shaking his head in disbelief. He only raises an eyebrow gulping down half of the water. His throat was so dry yet he thinks drinking a whole swimming pool won’t cool anything down.

“You good?” Mark asks, gently tucking the strands of hair scattered over his face, Donghyuck tries so hard not to blush over the endearing act but who cares he was probably flushed due to his fever anyway. He shakes his head in disapproval ever so slowly, feeling a stinging pain every time skin comes in contact with skin.

“Drink it up” Mark hands the medicine cup over to the younger, “You need it, you look like you’re gonna combust anytime soon, I’ll get you a cold compress after”

Donghyuck makes a noise from the back of his head, bouncing in his seat as he kicks his feet around, in refusal, “That shit tastes like bread mold” his voice comes out weak but it was filled with resent anyway.

“Please, please, please baby do us both a favor” Mark pleads, shuffling closer to the younger, deceiving doe eyes staring at his own, bottom lip protruding.

Like a light bulb popping up above his head, Donghyuck beams with an idea, “Kiss me after?”

“If it’ll make you drink it up then okay I will” Mark sighs in defeat. Asshole, he likes kissing the other anyway, he doesn’t need to act like he’s forced to do so.

Donghyuck gives him the brightest smile before shifting his gaze to the medicine cup in his hand. Like a sudden change of environment, his expression turns into a grimace. It was gooey, pink, syrup that reeks with the artificial smell of strawberries. It made him want to puke, in fact, he might just do that.

“Hyuck?”

“Fine”

He squeezes his eyes shut, quickly shoving the medicine cup to his lips and if he wasn’t any more careful it might’ve scarred him. He gulps down the syrup, feeling the gooey, inorganic fluid lining in his throat. He shivers in distaste before throwing his self on Mark’s lap, lips pressing against each other. The sudden movement taking Mark aback and sent him falling backwards, elbows propped to keep him supported. Donghyuck feels his joints start to hurt further with every move he makes and the sudden collision just made it worse.

He was literally straddling Mark, his legs on either side of his body. Both their eyes fluttered close as their lips meet. Donghyuck cups Mark’s face in both his hands, kissing him sloppily and open mouthed as if trying to get rid of the horrible taste of strawberry. His lips were warmer than Mark’s own, he was burning and Mark can feel the short hair on his nape stand from the sudden heat that radiates off of the younger.

Mark feels Donghyuck’s warmth, sending him off guard. It was sloppy and gross in a way because he can taste the remnants of the medicine the other took. He feels the viscosity of the fluid, thick and sticky against his tongue, like honey melting off his lips. It was satisfying in a way, Donghyuck tastes sweet, and that’s all it takes for him to be unbothered.

It feels hot as if the fever the other suffered from was suddenly passed to him, beads of sweat were starting to form by his hairline. His eyelids trembling, threatening to flutter open, to pull away before he does from the lack of oxygen. Donghyuck was normally warm and that already sends his heartbeat haywire but Donghyuck being warmer than usual was a different level of haywire. It was crazy and he feels the heat spread from his neck to his cheeks and he was certain that his face was just as flushed as the other’s at this point.

With all the strength left in his body, Mark pushes his elbows up to push himself back into a sitting position. His abdomen hurting from the sudden force to get back up and it burns. His hands blindly making their way to Donghyuck’s hips, massaging comforting circles, and keeping the younger in place as he repositions himself. He was comfortably sitting on the elder’s lap, busy shoving his tongue against every nook and corner of the other’s mouth, spreading his own warmth, flesh against flesh. His tongue smoothly glides over the back of Mark’s cheeks, licking the back of his bottom lip and over his teeth before it flicks down on his own tongue, pressing against it and sucking.

And the atmosphere was suddenly fucking hot to the point that Mark couldn’t breathe, Donghyuck was too good at this, he was intoxicating and despite wanting to pull away Mark continues to let the younger roam his hands from cupping his cheeks to the base of his neck, massaging circles like the way he does to his hips, sliding to his shoulders until gentle fingertips settled on his biceps, leaving a tingling sensation which he knew left a trail of goosebumps from where skin came in contact with skin.

Kissing Donghyuck made him feel so sensitive, so fragile yet under control. It’s as if he was lost into the kiss and all he could focus on were the soft, warm lips pressed against his own, the heat and the blue and red streaks of light he sees when his eyes were closed.

It was getting unbearable and if he stays like this for just a bit longer he knows he’s going to burn down into flames and probably end up in a worst case of fever. He moves his hands up to Donghyuck’s sides, stroking up and down to calm the younger down, warning him to take it easy. Donghyuck ends up getting the hint, slowing down his movements and kissing ever so gently. Mark can feel him now, he can feel the soft, lips as though it was plush, smooth against his, loving and addictive. It sent his breathing back to normal yet left his mind into a dreamy haze. Donghyuck’s lips were as light as feathers, gentle touch against soft skin, leaving him running for the other’s lips once they pull away.

Donghyuck presses their foreheads down together whilst Mark moves a hand cupping the younger’s chin in his hands, gliding his thumb against the glistening surface, saliva stretching from the other’s lips to his thumb. The former keeps his eyes slip shut, breathing uneven, and chest heaving, the fever leaving him wheezing. He breathes hot air through his mouth, catching his breath, it leaves his body and hits mark’s face with the same temperature, lips slightly parted showing a glimpse of his front teeth—Mark finds it so adorable, endearing even. He watches as the other calms down his breathing, face flushed crimson where it reaches his neck with a different shade of red. Eyelashes fanning his cheekbones, sitting prettily atop the high curve.

The younger doesn’t open his eyes instead he dips his head on the crook of Mark’s neck, damp lips pressing against cold skin and just when Mark thought the other had succumbed to slumber, he feels the tender lips leave open mouthed kisses on his skin, from the base of his neck to the mid cervical, sloppy and wet but instead of feeling cool against his skin, it feels warm and sticky, caused by the temperature of the younger.

He lets the other’s fingers card through his hair, loosely and gently curling strands around his fingertips, tugging slightly every now and then, earning a muffled groan from where Mark bites his bottom lip between his teeth to keep himself composed and oriented as far as squeezing his eyes shut and pretending Donghyuck doesn’t exist could take him. His hands continue to stroke against the younger’s sides, and he doesn’t know if he’s trying to calm the other anymore or just himself by now. He knew it was the latter.

Donghyuck’s lips were soft and light and it felt like honey melting in Mark’s skin, down his neck and to the rest of his body, making him feel weak and mushy, like life was taken out from him and he can’t do anything but let him do his thing. He kisses along Mark’s neck, swiftly moving to his jaw, peppering kisses where his mind would let him before moving back to his neck where his lips latch on a patch of skin, sucking on the smooth surface, earning a soft whimper from Mark’s lips. He bites his lip harder as Donghyuck’s hand slides back to his biceps, squeezing until he feels nails digging on the flesh probably leaving little crescents as he settles for gently running his fingertips up and down Mark’s arms, feather weight and ticklish in a way.

He feels the other smirk as he senses his effects on Mark, _fucking devil,_ and Mark had to muster up all the nerve in his body to move his hand and pinch a patch of skin on Donghyuck’s side, knowing how much that hurts like a bitch. _Sucks to be him_ , he thinks. The younger, on instinct, lets out a muffled groan before biting harshly right at the spot he was worshipping just seconds ago. Mark had to calm himself down before he even thinks about throwing the other on the bed and leaving him there to rot. Even on intimate moments like these he just had to be a kid and mess around. It was such a Donghyuck thing, Mark would never admit but he admired it so much.

Noticing the lack of reaction, Donghyuck whines like a kicked puppy. Mark’s hand moves to his nape where he gently pushed Donghyuck forward, urging him to continue. The younger lets out a hum of approval as Mark settles on rubbing circles on his hipbone with one hand and the other hand caressing his head. He soothes the unintended bite with his wet tongue, warm against the elder’s skin and along the area, he squeezes Mark’s biceps once before pulling away to blow on the wet area, sending shivers down Mark’s spine. He pushes himself further away to shift his gaze on Mark’s glistening neck, shining and slick with saliva, the same way as his red and swollen lips do.

He doesn’t shift his gaze away from Mark’s neck, panting whilst trying to catch his breath, grip loosening before Mark pecks his lips quickly catching his attention.

“Mark hyung” Donghyuck rasps out, “I think my fever got worse…”

Mark shakes his head in disapproval, Donghyuck was reckless, and of course he should’ve seen it coming. He hoists the other’s legs up on his waist, hearing the other’s breath hitch, he carries the younger to reposition him on the bed, sheets crumpling against his body, “Time to get that cold compress, I feel like your temperature is increasing every minute”

“I know” he whines, hand coming up to tug on his hair in frustration, “I want it over”

“You’ll get better soon, baby” Mark replies with a smile, pressing a lengthy kiss on his forehead, “let me take care of you”

And just like that, Donghyuck feels the mess of butterflies erupt in his stomach, like he wants the bed to open up and swallow him down for him to rot in the underworld. Mark knows how to leave him flustered and right now wasn’t an appropriate time to do it because it only sent more heat all over his body, particularly to his neck and his face, making the fever even more unbearable than it already is—but he thanks him anyway, he was grateful for Mark, although the other was clumsy and dumb, he knew how to take care of Donghyuck and maybe someday Donghyuck would muster up the nerve to tell him that straight to his face, _Thank you and I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated !!!<33


End file.
